


Admiring the snowflakes

by killing_kurare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Series, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Daenerys comes to the North to visit Sansa





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- snowflake  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- white

 

 

Daenerys descends from her dragon and looks around. Everything is grey and white, the cold chilling her through and through. Even the sky is a greyish white as beautiful snowflakes shower down on her. She wraps her cloak tighter around her shoulders when the big wooden gate is opened.  
“Sansa Stark, Queen of the North,” a voice calls out.  
“Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons,” Missandei answers while Daenerys walks on into the yard of Winterfell where Sansa is waiting for her.  
“Daenerys … it has been way too long,” she says and unfolds her arms to welcome the Queen.  
The blonde smiles and takes in the picture of beautiful Sansa Stark, her red hair a fire against the cold.  
“My dear … I’m glad we finally arrived,” she answers.  
Sansa laughs. “Of course … let’s go inside, where it is warm.”  
Dany looks at the sky again. “In a moment. Just let me admire the snowflakes a little longer. Then I allow you to warm me up.”

 


End file.
